Torn Heart, Secret Destiny
by Hisoka-Kurosaki-138
Summary: Karou's world had crumpled since she heard that Eiri and Shuichi have broken up. Now, with a week before Bad Luck's Valentine Day performance, can Karou find a way to get these two back together?


Yuki: Here we go again.

Karou: Another story?

Shuichi: I bet that it'll be a sad one.

Yuki: glares at Shuichi Say that again, and it will be.

Karou: grasps her hands together It'll be a happy one?

Yuki: sighs in defeat

Karou: Oh well. Guess that it's a secret. Yuki doesn't own any of the Gravitation characters, but she does own me and a new character named Mirai Segumi.

Shuichi: You forgot to mention that Yuki also doesn't own the song 'Love Is Here' either, Karou-chan.

Karou: Oops! giggles as she sticks out her tongue On with the fic!

Summary: Karou's world had crumpled since she heard that Eiri and Shuichi have broken up. Now, with a week before Bad Luck's Valentine Day performance, can Karou find a way to get these two back together?

Torn Heart, Secret Destiny

Uesugi Karou couldn't hold back the tears that threaten to spill from her dark purple eyes as she was hugging Shindo Shuichi tightly around the waist. Even though the two were still close, Karou felt that Shuichi was worlds away from her grasp. She just couldn't believed that her cousin, Uesugi Eiri was breaking his relationship with Shuichi, and it shattered the young girl's heart. Shuichi was the reason that Karou had slowly begun to grow from being a shy and lonely girl to a cheerful and smiling girl. It was also thanks to the pink haired singer that the young Uesugi girl's dream of becoming a pop star had come true, and she was performing with Japan's biggest band: Bad Luck.

Shuichi kept holding onto the shaken girl as he tried his hardest to fight back the flooding tears that wanted badly to spill, but he knew in his breaking heart that he had to be strong in front of Karou. "Passengers for flight 13 to Hong Kong, please report to Gate 38." Karou felt that Shuichi was pushing her away, and she then felt that Eiri had taken hold of her hand. "Take care of yourself, Karou-chan. Be strong and brave for Bad Luck." said Shuichi as he started to gathered up his luggage and walked towards the gate; only to stop short before looking back at Eiri and Karou. The young nineteen yrs old Uesugi girl ran up to Shuichi and hugged him tightly once more; tears falling from her eyes as Shuichi took a dark pink stuffed bunny from his suitcase. "Here. Hold on tight to Kumagoro for me, Karou-chan. If you begin to miss me, all you have to do is hug him." replied Shuichi as he gently placed an hand on Karou's head before he lightly kissed her on the lips, which caused for Karou's eyes widen with suprise. "Goodbye forever, Uesugi Eiri. Hope that someday I'd return to you and Karou." said Shuichi as he locked eyes with Eiri before he disappeared from their lives.

A Few Months Later

Karou was quietly sitting on the couch as Eiri was typing on his laptop in his office. The apartment had been silent since Shuichi's depature, and Karou was silently beginning to miss the hyper singer. She had tighten her grip on the stuffed rabbit's neck as Karou slipped a bit further down the couch, and Eiri could see that his cousin's eyes were starting to fill up with tears. "Karou-chan, why do you cry so much? It was that damn brat's idea to leave me, and I didn't want to fight with him anymore." replied Eiri as he kept typing at his laptop, not even looking up to see that Karou had walked into the office. "You could have told him that you loved him! Why are you so stupid, Eiri-san? Shuichi was the only one who could have helped you get rid of the past." shouted Karou as she stood in front of her cousin; the stuffed Kumagoro still in her arms as she and Eiri kept staring at one another.

The phone in the hallway rang, and Karou walked away to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hello Hiroshi-sama. I am sorry for not coming in the studio for the past three weeks. Yes, I have recieved notice of the performance that will be taking place on Valentine's Day. Oh really?" Karou could sense that her cousin was trying to piece together the conversation, and she had to lower her voice to a mere whisper. "Sorry about that, Hiroshi. My cousin Eiri is in his office, and I was afraid that he might have overheard the coversation. But yes, I will come into the studio right away. Bye." With that, Karou hung up the phone and ran into the living room to grab her purse. She kissed Eiri on the cheek as she ran into the office, and she then placed her light peach heels on. "I have to go to the studio now, Eiri-san. I'll be home around 1 or later in the morning, so don't wait up." shouted Karou as she opened the door and then closed it behind her.

"And the one you're dreamin' of

(The one you're dreamin' of)

Is certain to appear

(Love is Here)

Love is Here

(Love is Here)"

Karou finished singing the last part of the song as she stood on the stage that was decorated with balloons that were in the shape of hearts, and there was red and pink steamers that were hanging in front of where Bad Luck would be standing as Karou placed the microphone back in its stand. As she got off the stage, Hiroshi had walked up to the young singer as he clapped his hands together. "Way to go, Karou-chan. You did very great from lack of three weeks' practicing." remarked Hiroshi as the Uesugi girl had to swip away of her light brown hair from her face, and Karou smiled at the guitarist's remark. "I seem to agree with you as well, Nanako-sama. Even without being in the studio for three weeks, Miss. Uesugi's voice is still as perfect and angelic." said Fujisaki as he joined the two members, and Karou had to laugh a little as she looked up at the moonlit night sky as her mind begun to wander.

Karou: Looks like a cliffhanger to me.

Shuichi: is hanging from a cliff Is this what you mean, Karou?

Yuki: She didn't mean it like that.

Karou: Well, it's time for you readers to r/r this story. If this story gets enough reviews, then Yuki will start to work on the second chapter. That's if she isn't busy with getting the other two stories updated. 


End file.
